Heartsick
by KenSan1990
Summary: Older and wiser, perhaps. But it doesn't make Kaiba any less stubborn or argumentative, especially when it comes the on and off relationship with Joey. Despite this, Joey wants to be around, knowing that Kaiba needs help (even unwanted) with Mokuba away for college. When a mysterious illness afflicts the Kaiba, he trusts Joey to keep it s secret. From everyone. (Puppyshipping)
1. Prologue

A/N: I have not written a fanfic probably in five years or so, and this is my first foray back in. That said I hope to update as regularly as I can, bring that I can usually type this in down time at work!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1

The dinner hadn't been Kaiba's idea. It was goaded on by Joey via his sister Serenity. And it had been suggested after a particularly bitter moment. It never matter how much Kaiba mentioned to Joey that work came before pleasure, they always ended up yelling at each other, throwing insults, and refusing to speak to one another until someone else mended their meltdown with logic. Which so happened to be Serenity this time. She sent a message to Isono, who passed it on to the CEO at what was likely deemed an appropriate time. And the stipulation Kaiba made was that he chose the restaurant.

When Kaiba was shown to the table and seated, the other three had already made it ahead of him. Joey Wheeler, with his sister, Serenity, beside him, and Duke Devlin elbow to elbow with the CEO. Much to his annoyance, shifting ever so slightly away from the man, just feigning the need for more room. He could feel Joey drilling a hole into his forehead across the table. As the man sat and tried to order wine, Joey was talking, and Kaiba wasn't even feigning to listening.

"You know I didn't hear you," Kaiba said, finally giving Joey the time of day. The blond's shoulders dropped and his mouth crooked from side to side.

"Said: you decided to show up late, huh?"

"Not late; I'm on time."

A snort from Joey as he crossed his arms. Kaiba wasn't about to compliment the suit he picked out. The steel grey actually did wonders for him, made his eyes stand out. "And if it were me, you'd be bustin' my balls for it."

"Because you are consistently late," said Kaiba. "It's a miracle that you weren't late today, Joseph."

A wave of the hand from Joey, leaning one arm back over the chair as he pushed it out. And suddenly the suit made him look like a tool. The ever back and forth of their (what some would classify) rocky relationship. But they were still sitting across from one another in a restaurant, which was more than could be said about the entirety of the rumours that circulated them. "So now you're gonna tell me if you were late it's 'fashionably late?" A sneer following the comment.

The glass of wine was delivered with haste, and Kaiba was more than happy to take to in the midst of the conversation.

"I thought this was supposed to be a date," said Serenity, touching her brother's hand to try and calm him with a smile.

Joey shrugged and sighed. His expression relaxed as he gazed across to Kaiba, finally ending a smile and taking his own drink. "It's a date, I'm just havin' fun doin' what he always does to me. Nice to have the tables turned once an' a while."

"Don't get used to it."

"Will you two just stop it!" Duke sighed, exasperated. "Please, for everyone's sanity."

Kaiba smirked, exchanging glances with Joey in their shared enjoyment. The blond leaned forward, back down to the menu in front of him and knocking his head side to side. "So...you uh, talk to Mokuba today?" Joey asked.

"Always. Everything's fine with him. He plans of coming back in a few weeks, he says."

Joey nodded. "You're not hoarding him. I want 'em, too."

The menu was glossed over, picked at, thought ultimately Kaiba knew what he wanted. He was a creature of habit, and this was the same place he always ended up suggesting. And Joey, in his hate for wearing a suit anywhere, sucked it up and went. He would never admit it, but Kaiba imagined it was more or less a constant spot for the pair, the way that Joey would always talk about the food. Which prompted Kaiba to buy him several suits. Some for the galas, some for the dinners, and just because it was nice to see him dressed well.

"I want to see you fight me over him," Kaiba quipped. "I guarantee you'd lose."

"Oh, you're on, Kaib'. You're so on."

And there was a smile from the CEO. Playful and coy, quickly vanishing before Serenity could catch it while she turned to squeeze Joey's hand again. It was their kind of banter that made them compatible enough. It was the same kind of banter that caused fights, too, but while others saw them as on-again, off-again, there was a certain nature to their biting affection that was like a gravitational pull.

And the four of them spoke hushed, Kaiba allowing for the others to keep up with a prior conversation, contributing only minimally, waiting for their dinner to arrive. There was more the enough discomfort in the double-date setting, with his words clipped and his mind wandering to more fruitful ventures, trying not to focus on the dull headache behind his eyes. There was always a distraction, even in the constant ping of conversations that echoed in the high ceiling room.

It was just hard to focus once dinner arrived, and it gave them all something to quiet over, though Serenity had taken up most of the conversation, going over wedding plans. Her occasional grip of Joey's shoulder or stroke of Duke's hand only aided what she said. And still Joey played the protective older brother, ready to threaten Duke at a moment's notice.

"So...?" Serenity asked, leaning her head against Joey's shoulder.

"Oh no...not talkin' about this..."and he suddenly became interested in the other side of the room. Even if Serenity was leaning along with him, biting her lip and clenching her fists against against her chest.

"You and Mokuba would be the first people know about anything of that sort." Kaiba finally responded, before Serenity pushed Joey out of his chair.

Though, as he spoke, the siblings stared at him with their faces drooped in shock. Joey stood up with a napkin clutched in his hand, trying to reach over before going around the table. "What? I can't have possibly offended you two somehow?"

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked, and Joey was by Kaiba's side with the napkin, a mother hovering over a child, trying to put it against his face.

It was then that Kaiba felt it. His hand reached up, smearing what he thought was a runny nose with the butt of his palm and looking down to the streak of red across it. Joey hovered, though the CEO pushed him away and made a barrier with his arm. "Your nose if bleedin'. I'm just tryin' to help, Kaib'..."

"You think I don't know that?" Kaiba retorted, sharp.

Grabbing his own napkin, the wine glass upended, cracking against a plate and spilling out just as Kaiba went to stand. The waiter was by in an instant, though Kaiba kept his head bowed and pushed his way past Joey to try and find some place of privacy.

Not that a men's room was really private.

It gave him time to look at himself as he washed off his hands, and the smear of blood that he had wiped across his cheek. Like some kind of cheap paint. And it didn't feel real, especially as It stopped as soon as it had started.

The door opened, and Kaiba splashed water on his face. "Seto?"

The sound of his name on Joey's lips made him body melt and freeze at the same time. His fists clenched on the sides of the sink, swinging his head side to side to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the room. "Seto? Are you okay?"

Another hand on his shoulder, bringing it up to Joey's just for the touch, and looking to the pair of them side by side in the mirror.

It was blurry.

One blink. Two. It didn't quite go away.

"You hear me? Are you okay?"

His fists clenched. "I don't know."

* * *

A/N: again, hope this is something to keep working on. Until next time, KenSan out!


	2. The Downs

A/N: Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 2.

"You said you weren't okay," Joey said.

"I said 'I don't know'. It was in the moment; I'm perfectly fine now," Kaiba retorted. He seemed far more interested in tearing off the button-up and throwing it onto the bed than the actual conversation at hand. The remnants of the sudden nosebleed at dinner were two small droplets on the collar. To Joey, the stain was hardly noteworthy on the whole of the shirt, considering how lucky Kaiba was that it hadn't hit the white suit jacket instead.

Joey replied: "Well, that should be enough. Ya think there's somethin' wrong then maybe you should go to a doctor."

"I'm fine. I have said it half a dozen times between you, your sister, and Devlin. I. Am. Fine. Let it go."

Kaiba strode the length of the bedroom, toe to heel, as if he was resting something while he watched himself walk. "You look like you've jus' been pulled over. Ya want me to get a flashlight, see if you're drunk? You had one glass of wine and spilled half of it."

A small hiss from Kaiba, which the blond took as a mention to hush. Joey's whole body sagged as he sighed. He wanted to leave. He had work in the morning. His concern for his lover was trumping that, waiting for an absolute answer to all the commotion. He wanted to believe that his lover was alright. That it was just dry air or he was overworking himself.

"It's gettin' late. I need to get some sleep; you _really_ need to get some sleep, a'right? You say you're fine? Fine. Whatever." Joey said as he turned to leave, hand dangling on the door handle.

A pale hand swooped in to cover the blond's, commanding: "Wait."

"What 'wait'? I'm still mad at you, just so ya know."

A hand caressed at the nape of Joey's neck, with a soft kiss planted on his lips. Even in his anger, Joey didn't pull away, though his fingertips planted on Kaiba's chest. When they broke, and Joey sucked in a cold breath, his head leaned on Kaiba's shoulder.

"I would be surprised if you weren't, pup."

A snort from Joey, though his hands clasped around Kaiba's waist to pull him in. "Don't think we're doin' anything tonight, either."

"Mm."

"Only in your dreams."

Joey could feel the laughter deep in Kaiba's chest. Sardonic with bass. The kind that only Kaiba would hear. And Joey pushed off of the brunet and walked backwards, inching out the door and winking before finally closing it.

One separated, it felt like fallout. Both sighed; both collapsed into themselves. Kaiba onto the bed and pulling his laptop from the nightstand; Joey in the car with his hands at his face, hiding the redness in his cheeks. He wanted to kiss and make up, like Kaiba tried without words.

Kaiba told himself that had worked. He wasn't looking for anything more than the kiss. It still tasted sweet.

They could both agree on that.

* * *

"I don't know what to do with the bastard, sis. I don't. He jus'...makes me so mad sometimes," Joey said. Three days later, and he was still bitter. He was driving home from work, looking at the mechanic's in the rear view, the sunset washing over his dashboard. "He called at lunch and I didn't answer."

"What even happened? Why are you two so upset?" Serenity asked.

Joey scoffed. "He's just being him, okay? He stood me up like...three times in a row. He only came 'cause you and Duke begged him."

"Well, I mean, if you really don't like him that much you can always just call it quits. Plus if he's calling, what if he's setting up something? Why would you ignore him?"

Joey sucked in saliva as he pulled to a hard stop. "It ain't that easy, sis..."

"Why not?"

"Cause!...Just cause. And because of things like last night," he said. "Which he's fine, by the way. So he says. But he's...not very good at takin' care of himself. I don't think. Not without Mokuba there to remind him of things."

A hum from Serenity. "Sooo...you wanna make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, yeah. That's pretty much it."

A titter of laughter came from the other end. "Joey, I can't tell you what do with your relationship, but I think you both do have to try. And it's clear you care, too, or else you wouldn't freak out like you are."

Joey shrugged to himself, and he grumbled, not wanting to admit to his little sister that she was right. Because she was. She was very right. So right that he almost made a quick right turn to head over to the Kaiba estate. Almost. But he steeled himself to not give in to those urges. "Even if you're right, I told him I was mad at him. And I am. And he ain't gettin' out of it easy. No more you settin' up dates, okay? He's gotta do it. He's gotta make time."

"I guess that's works. But remember, he _is_ calling you," Serenity said. Joey could almost see his sister winking through the phone.

Arriving home to his apartment complex, Joey got out of the car and headed upstairs, switching the phone to the opposing ear again.

In the interim, Serenity had defaulted to talking about the wedding details as Joey mulled over her statement. He offered minimal advice, knowing there wasn't much that he could really say to help her. Their mother was doing just as much of the planning, while his role was to be there for Serenity emotionally...and to be as protective as he could, making her promise to tell him if Duke made her upset.

While she spoke, Joey busied himself with making dinner. Fried pork cutlets with rice. It was only once he sat down the phone and put his little sister in speaker that he saw there were several texts from the elder Kaiba. And he frowned, not sure how to respond, but he saw:

 _Would you like to do dinner tonight?_

And Joey stared at the food as he pulled one of the cutlets out of the pan, the other sizzling as it began to brown. He found a lull in the conversation and said: "Hey, sis, I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna sit down and eat, doubt ya wanna hear me chewin'."

They said their goodbyes and Joey kept staring at the phone before replying:

 _U at home?_

Without waiting for a reply, the blond was packing up two bowls with the pork cutlet (nibbling on his own) and running back down the stairs to his car. The urge was not fully resisted to go to the estate, and it felt like only a few blinks before he was parking just behind the gate and running up to the doors.

A quick glance at the phone, and Kaiba has replied:

 _Would I ask otherwise?_ And: _I assume that's a 'no'?_

Joey was rapping spastically against the door, until it was opened up by Isono, surprise lighting up his eyes.

"Welcome, Mr. Wheeler. He's in the living room, and I'm leaving for the evening. Do you need anything?" The assistant's eyes were pointed towards the steamed bowls filled with food.

"Nah. Thanks though," Joey replied, and he nudged by the suit to get in as quick as possible.

Inside, a soft twinkle of keys could be heard the closer he stepped to the living room. He thought it sounded as perfect, almost convinced it was playing over a stereo, until there was a missed note, fumbled by another. A hiss from Kaiba, and the cacophony of keys hit by flattened hands made Joey take a step back.

"I thought you were going to take the night, Ison—," but as the brunet turned, his eyes widened before he settled back to equilibrium, "—oh, Joseph. What brings you?"

"Dinner?" He asked. The containers were displayed and shaken. "Going once, going twice..."

Kaiba pulled both legs over the bench of the piano, closing the lid. "This wasn't precisely what I had in mind."

"Well," a shrug from the blond. "You've been under the weather and I figured, ya know, why not? 'Specially since I didn't get your text til then anyways."

"Not that I'm sick..."Before Kaiba could even finish the statement, Joey was heading towards the kitchen. "You cook, pup?"

"Better'n you," he quipped back. "Mokuba told me about the burn on the ceiling."

"I wouldn't believe everything Mokuba tells you," Kaiba advised.

Joey shook his head. "No. I believe him. I don't see why he'd lie. Cookin' just ain't in your blood. But I didn't think the piano was either. So much ya haven't told me."

"Not that you've asked: a hobby that works the mind and hand-eye coordination, muscle memory," he muttered on, and somewhere in the middle disappeared through a door and down a set of stairs, returning with a bottle of wine that was being uncorked. "And I used to play for Mokuba, to calm him after particularly rough times."

Joey didn't even have to ask about those. He could only imagine how Mokuba came back traumatised from the different abuses of childhood. A topic he didn't want to venture on as he laid a plate out in front of a Kaiba while the CEO poured them both wine. It wasn't his alcohol of choice, but he was happy to have them both putting forth an effort.

And effort was put forth until they were knee deep in mindless conversation, the plates were empty, one wine bottle was empty, and the suggestion was made to go get another. They we both red faced, and Joey was giggling. Laughter seeped through Kaiba's smirk. He offered to go back to the wine cellar.

"Ya really sure ya don't wanna go upstairs..?"Joey snickered, and he pulled a phone closer to look at the time, believing that he was going to have to leave work from Kaiba's in the morning.

A loud scrape and a crash, and Joey's head snapped up. A clarity came over his eyes as he fumbled off the chair and to the cellar door. Down in the wash of dim, orange light, Kaiba laid at the bottom of the stairs, belly up. A bottle was smashed on the step above. The elder Kaiba stirred, pushed himself up on his elbows, and sank down again.

"Kaib'? You alright?"

"Fine..."

Joey danced around the glass on the stairs, brushing it away and kneeling down to pull the Kaiba up, even if the brunet refused the help. His hand was on the back of his head, touching it gingerly. "Yeah, no...can you stand?"

Looping his arm around Kaiba's waist, fighting the weak refusal of the brunet, Joey eased him up and sat him down on one of the stools. He dashed to the fridge, pulling out ice and wrapping it up in a cloth. "Ya got any cuts?"

"No," Kaiba shook his head, but the world never stopped shaking when he did. The ice pack was settled against the knot that had already formed, but Kaiba was leaning forward, head almost between his knees from a different problem all together. "I don't...oh...!"

As if to augment it, the phone began ringing. A soft, familiar melody that Mokuba had set up for himself. The headache worsened, but Kaiba still blindly reached out towards the sound. "You need help, Moki can wait. I'll fill him in on how bad you wanged your head later."

"No!" Kaiba cried.

"Yes! You have to go to the hospital or somethin'."

"No, not that. I'll go; don't...don't tell Mokuba," Kaiba commanded

"But Seto..."

"I said 'no'. Listen to me, pup. Please." And the communed turned into a plea.

* * *

A/N: more soon. Til next time, KenSan out!


	3. The Ups

A/N: I will admit I have no idea where this is going but just like the idea ;) hopefully it can meander to an interesting conclusion.

* * *

Chapter 3.

The lecture had dismissed to a sea of students piling out, some from up above trying to run down and make it to the exit. Sitting in the middle, Mokuba looked around to the other classmates and chewed on the inside of his cheek. His notebook was was packed away with his tablet and computer pressed under his arm.

Originally, he planned on waiting until the last of them were gone, but instead began to weave through them, trying to thunder down the stairs and out the auditorium doors.

"Mokuba," the professor called. Mokuba flinched.

"Yessir?"

A pause as the last of the students left out. "What happened to your last paper?"

Mokuba itched the back of his head and shrugged. "I don't know I—"

"It corrupted—the file. Look, I know that trick. It's not the first time I've seen it, but you didn't even turn in another."

Mokuba looked towards the door and hoped for salvation from another student. He could have just walked out; he was an adult. But he was also caught, and had been taught to take the consequences.

Except his phone was buzzing in his pocket, and he welcomed the distraction. "I...if you give me one more day I'll have it on your desk. 8 AM?" It felt like he was just filing reports, or people were filing reports to him, rather.

His brother's number was appearing, long after Mokuba had tried to call three times and had no response.

"That's not how this works; consider this a lesson in the real world. It's going to be a zero, and be happy I don't do anything more for the trick. I know you're capable of more."

Mokuba bit down on his lip as the reprimand came, and one it was finished, he stormed out of the room, mumbling his apologies. The phone was answered while he bolted. "Hey, Seto."

"Hey, Moki. I saw you called a few times. Sorry for not picking up."

"No, it's fine, whatever I...it wasn't like it was important. I know you're busy this time of year."

Mokuba has realised he slipped through as many people as quickly as he could, going as far as the main lawn without much effort. He slowed, catching his breath.

"I was, but not exactly with work," said Kaiba. "Joey and I..."

"Oh no. Don't want details. Uh-uh. No thanks," Mokuba blushed, aware that sometimes there were things his brother wasn't private about. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. To see Kaiba blossom into an intimate and emotional relationship with someone else was a relief, even if he had a few problems with boundaries of communication regarding it.

The relationship had been a slow burn, and Mokuba could guess it started somewhere around when he was fourteen. After years of inviting Joey over, and him brushing shoulders with Kaiba in the halls, there was a sudden click. Mokuba couldn't exactly say what caused it. He found them in the kitchen, when Joey was absent for a long while when he had said he was getting snacks. They were across from each other on the island just talking. Elbow deep in conversation. Giving each other looks.

It had been rough around the edges at first. There were obvious gaps in how they would treat one another, with each of them having knowledge that the other didn't specifically seem to have. They were trying to dance without music, and it was sloppy.

But the few years later, Mokuba couldn't really say how far they had made it. Joey had a drawer, a room to himself, shared a bed with Kaiba if they were able to sync up a sleeping schedule. In spite of all that, Joey still didn't move into the estate permanently, still choosing to pay rent at his own place. And, if Mokuba thought about it, Kaiba hadn't offered, even if Mokuba had pressed for it.

"It's not like that," Kaiba chided. "Just a date. With a few drinks."

"'A few'? Or you couldn't figure out where your phone was?" Mokuba chuckled. There was silence, to which Mokuba interpreted as the latter, with more than one or two drinks involved. As was usually the case when Kaiba and Joey were making amends. Drinks, a night with doors closed, and then Joey morning about a hangover while Kaiba was powering through and burying himself in paperwork to ignore the headache. "Is everything okay? Like really? Joey's okay?"

"Would I be talking about us if he wasn't?" Kaiba asked. "Everything's fine with me. What about you? Classes fine?"

Mokuba hitched his breath to hide the cold jab that went through him. "Yeah. Picking up real hard here...hey I gotta go, I have another class in five. Love you, bye!" The rushed response was more forced than Mokuba wanted, but it served its purpose. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay. And it sounded like it. He didn't need to know the rest of the dirty details.

* * *

The abruptness didn't surprise the elder brother. A smile cocked on his face while he laid back on the couch, his phone settled on his stomach.

Something moist was placed on his forehead. Kaiba cracked his eyes open, the edges of the lukewarm washcloth hinting its way into view. Joey was overhead, arms on the back of the couch while he stared down his lover.

"Ya really should rest; doc said you shouldn't ever be like, lookin' at screens or anything."

"It's mild," Kaiba said. "Not much more than a bump on the head."

"Enough that ya said you were about to throw up. That ain't nothin' to just let go," Joey circled the couch and sat down in the space just beyond Kaiba's feet. "If you woulda heard yourself last night..."

"Spare me."

"I'm serious. You were makin' some gross jokes. Didn't sound right, even for you. Your mind jus' went...somewhere else," Joey laughed. He gnawed on his thumbnails he tried to hold back, but said: "Ya had me scared. All doubled over an' me thinkin' you were about to have a seizure or somethin'."

"Convulsions are possible."

A light smack to Kaiba's shin, which prompted Kaiba to push his feet into Joey's thigh. "I'm serious. You're havin' all that stuff happenin' and not letting me tell Mokuba. I thought you'd tell him but ya didn't. Why? Why'd ya lie?" Joey asked.

"I don't need to take his mind away from his studies," Kaiba said. His eyes had closed again, and though he didn't say it, he was grateful for the wetted clothe. It made the throbbing behind his eyes simmer down. "I tell him about every problem, and he's running back home. We've had enough issues with the anxiety of college to begin with."

"I think he can hear about a concussion. It coulda been a lot worse. You coulda broken your neck or...or I don't even wanna think about what coulda happened with that bottle," Joey said. He shuddered to imagine what kind of damage the glass could have done.

"Very real possibilities that didn't happen. Stop thinking about maybes."

"I'm just trying to worry about ya!" Joey seethed.

It was soothed by: "I know you are. It's appreciated."

Slack fell into Joey's shoulders. His weight shifted to lean closer to Kaiba, arm in an empty space where the cushions met the back of the couch. Without needing to ask, Kaiba had shifted his feet so that they were over Joey's thighs and their bodies were drawing closer. With his hands straddled to the sides of Kaiba, Joey leaned in and planted a small kiss. As it parted, there was only a breathe between them.

"Need anythin'?"

"Glass of Scotch and peace of mind," answered Kaiba.

"I can help ya with that last part maybe," Joey said, and he pulled back, adjusting so that they were still close, Joey's arm slung along the back of the couch. Kaiba's legs were propped up over Joey's, ankles crossed.

Kaiba snorted. "I doubt that."

Joey laughed along with him, and it felt like the air had lightened in spite of the past few weeks. Two weeks, almost three, of not coming around, not answering phone calls or texts, and missing a more comfortable bed. All over some stupid argument he didn't even remember now, stemmed from a busy workload on Kaiba's end. The big house was lonely when Joey was the only one there, and the halls seemed to get wider as the week had gone on.

"Don't try me. I'll smother ya eotj Nurse Joey. Complete with chicken soup and everythin'."

Kaiba's hands went up behind his head, and he pulled the clothe down over his eyes fully. "You would have to dress up, too."

"Done."

Low, rumbling laughter from the pair, dying away for the pair of them as Kaiba seemed to drift off. Joey couldn't tell when he fell asleep, but the rhythmic movements of his chest. A slow excise mission was conducted, first moving Kaiba's phone from his chest and onto the coffee table. After, it was moving his legs from Joey's lap to the couch, using a pillow to be Indiana Jones. Getting him into bed would have been impossible, Joey had tried multiple times to steer him into the bedroom. It took almost bargaining with the devil to keep him home for _one_ day. And a Friday at that.

Kaiba shifted. Joey hitched his breath, frozen. No stir. A soft breath escaped Joey as he went around to grab a blanket and drape it over Kaiba, slow and steady. No movement.

Joey backed away slowly, on his tiptoes, to head towards the kitchen.

* * *

By nightfall, there wasn't any keeping Kaiba down. It was two hours into a nap (far longer than Joey had thought it may go for), that the cell phone rang. He regretted not turning it onto silent, though he feared his life if he did.

It must have been a phone call that woke Kaiba. It was what it sounded like. A generic two-tone ring for anything that wasn't related to either Mokuba, Isono, or he hoped himself. He hadn't ever heard if he had a ringtone or not. That was something he was going to have to test one day or another.

It wasn't until a long while after he had heard the phone ring that Joey had tried to cook up something small to eat for the both of them. If Kaiba felt like eating at all; he hadn't acted as though he needed anything for the remainder of the day. But Joey staged the noodle soup nonetheless, carrying it with him while he went meandering through the halls, up the stairs, peering in the office and finding nothing, continuing on towards the bedroom.

Rustling came from inside, assuring Joey that he had made it to the right place. He pushed the door open, looked over his shoulder, and went in pushing the door behind him. "Hey, I made somethin' to eat. Just noodle soup. Want any?"

Joey always imagined the entire master bedroom would have been in shades of blue, and that belief never changed regardless of the number of times he was in it. The carpet was off-white, the furniture was cherry oak, and the bed wasn't outrageous, though it comfortable fit the both of them. Practical. The tops of the dressers and cabinets were lined with little mementos that Joey never asked about. Some were more obvious than others, with older designs of duel disks, different pass designs with lanyards from the KaibaLand parks. Other pieces that felt more organic. Things that appeared handmade, little pottery pieces, a few drawings that hung in the mirror, and what appeared to be a handmade bracelet. All things that were never out of place.

In the corner was a body length mirror, Kaiba standing it front of it changing clothes, still shirtless. Instinct just head Joey draw near, wanting to wrap his arms around Kaiba's waist and maybe pull him back onto the bed.

There was a fair sized bruise on covering the whole right shoulder blade that stopped Joey. Mottled in dark purples, like someone had just hit it hard with a baseball bat. "Seto? Hear me?"

"Yes. And no, thank you. I have to be somewhere tonight," he said. A charcoal grey shirt with a light sheen. It made the bruise disappear from sight but not mind. "They always overfeed you; it'd be rude to decline."

"Like they would say anything to you," Joey arched a brow. "Where? Can't ya jus' pass?"

"Not likely," Kaiba replied. He went back to the closet, picking between a few ties before pulling one out and throwing it over his shoulders. "It's not mentally taxing, I assure you."

"Maybe not, but ya haven't even taken off the hospital bracelet yet," Joey said. He could see it dangling just beyond the cuff. Kaiba stared at it for a second, likely wondering why he hadn't taken it off. And there was struggle to pull it off once two fingers were beneath it. The confusion that Joey wasn't used to seeing was the reason he didn't want to see Kaiba leave in the first place.

Setting down the bowl of noodles, Joey came over and took hold of Kaiba's wrist, pulling at the bracelet until it popped off. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

Joey walked backwards until he made it to the dresser, the hospital bracelet laid in the rows of mementos. His arms crossed, scanning Kaiba up and down as the tie was finished and the suit jacket was taken off a hanger and thrown over Kaiba's shoulders.

"You're not getting dressed?" Asked Kaiba. He pivoted around to Joey, brow arched.

Joey scoffed. "Dressed? I'm invited to this charity thing? No way."

"You've went before," Kaiba said.

"And stood against the wall. No thanks. Can't dance, don't wanna talk to those...worse rich people." Joey has staggered his way through the last part, not wanting to insult Kaiba at this moment. He'd tried to lay back on them for a long time.

"Can't or won't?" Kaiba asked.

"What?"

"Dance. Can't or won't? It's not like you've ever danced with me before at these things; I don't see why that's a problem now."

Joey sighed and dropped his arms, splaying them by his sides and letting them fall to his thighs. "I can...shake? I dunno how ya wanna put it, but it ain't the kind of dancin' those people do."

One button was cinched in the jacket as Kaiba stepped up to Joey. He planned on going past him, grabbing a pair of cuff links to finish. "Hands," he said, and displayed his to Joey.

"Oh no..."

"All these functions I've taken you to and you can't dance. It's like I barely know you."

Joey cast his eyes at the ground, but settled his hands in Kaiba's palms, and he squeezed around them to absorb the warmth. "Didn't think it was a need to know."

"Until now?"

"...until now."

"Hand on my shoulder," Kaiba said, though he was guiding Joey's hand there anyways. His hand settled on Joey's waist. "Follow my lead."

Shades of crimson began painting across Joey's face. He couldn't resist looking down at Kaiba's feet so he could pick where to put his, following the square pattern that Kaiba took them in.

"Easier with music."

"Mm. Look at me or you'll trip."

Joey snorted. "You'd laugh."

A nonchalant shrug, and they seemed to shift around the wider space. He feet felt like they were tangling to keep up with the wider sweeps, but he was determined to keep up.

"Not gonna do the spin thing with me?" Joey asked, and he clasped Kaiba's hand a little tighter, letting their fingers link up. As he asked, Kaiba let go of his waist and shifted Joey's arm to send him out. Instinct drew him back, though he put his back against Kaiba's chest.

"Seem to know what you're doing," Kaiba said, as though he was ready to cast Joey out. The blonde coveted the arms and hands he had been holding. His hips swayed, rocking them back and forth while leaning his head back on Kaiba's shoulders.

"Fine, I'll go with ya but only 'cause I'm worried about you."

Kaiba pressed his nose into Joey's hair. "Not so we can dance like this?" He whispered.

A silence. Kaiba's arms snaked around his lover's waist. And all Joey could hear was his ears sizzling. "N-nah. Not on your life."

Joey was released, and the warmth was immediately missed. "Dress in the red shirt," Kaiba called, having heard Joey shuffle out.

The bowl of noodles was scooped up, fork taken in hand, but as he inspected the broth, little red blood drops settled in a perfect circles.

The bowl was sat down, and his hand shuttered under his nose before he threw his head back.

Joey was gone, and Kaiba was grateful.

* * *

A/N: til next time, KenSan out!


	4. The Plateaus

A/N: onwards.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Mokuba had insisted on a full college experience, forgoing the luxuries for at least his freshman year, and settled down in a dormitory. Going in, the idea of being stuck with a random person over the course of the year felt like the kind of kick in the pants that he wanted, or needed, because it would give him the opportunity to become friends with someone outside his normal circle.

That thought was tossed out the window in the first two days. His roommate (who's name Mokuba hadn't bothered to remember, and simply referred to as 'Asshole') was loud, rude, and invasive. His things were constantly being moved or going missing. His roommate would come in at all hours of the night, have loud, overtly sexual Skype calls with his girlfriend, and when Mokuba did try to tell him to be quiet, he would get:

"If you don't like it, why don't you just go buy the diploma, Kaiba?"

Mokuba had just stopped trying after the first few weeks. He kept to himself and his small desk on his half of the room, usually with his headphones plugged in and music turned all the way up. It was the only way to get work done, especially when he was still trying to continue to fill his role as honorary Vice President and representative remotely.

It had never been pressed upon him to uphold his position. What was more important, Seto had told him, was that he made use of the time at college. Deep down, Mokuba knew that his brother hadn't gotten that kind of experience, nor necessarily needed it. Sometimes, when he stared blankly at CC'd e-mails from public relations or marketing, he wondered what kind of person his brother would have been like while living in the cramped dormitory with such an obnoxious roommate.

And Mokuba would roll his eyes, going back to the e-mails, because it always dawned on him that Seto had lived with a slovenly, whiny, demanding roommate that he called a brother for eighteen years and hadn't strangled yet. Maybe it was an odd comfort just to an overactive imagination of seeing Seto hustling around the campus, Mokuba considered.

With the semester almost up, and Mokuba felt like he was racing against to finish up papers he didn't want to write, their topics so mundane and trivial, while studying for exams that were going to be a chore. He figured that this all would be easy—that his hectic worklife experience would reflect well here, but he felt like college was a regressive study in how all these things played out. His workplace knowledge didn't translate the way he wanted it to. Except for the deadlines...

He had to finish up this paper. Had to. His fingers were furious over the keys, knowing he'd forgotten about it. He'd put it aside for so long just because the publicity announcements for KaibaCorp were so much more interesting. The music was even going his way, a ripping guitar solo thudding through his heart and twitching into his fingers, each line appearing with a smug satisfaction and...

His headphones were ripped out.

"What the hell!"

Mokuba whipped around, hands slammed on his desk, to meet eye to eye with Asshole, a skinny girl in a sequin halter top, who wasn't his girlfriend, behind him. "I've been yelling at you to get out."

"It's my room too, you know."

"Yeah, don't care. I've got some business to uh...conduct," Asshole said, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist while she was giggling.

The laptop was unplugged and shoved in a book bag, his headphones also shoved inside. His eyes never left Asshole, or more importantly, his date.

"What the hell are you staring at, rich-boy? Get the fuck out."

Mokuba flung the book bag over his shoulder and sauntered by, sneering. "I feel bad for your girlfriend. I'd get yourself tested when you're done, Miss." Mokuba said, mostly looking her over with sympathy, sure that she was unaware that she was 'the other lady'. It didn't make him feel any better to say it, but it came out regardless.

"Thank you so much for the concern! Just what I'd expect from a faggot's brother."

Mokuba froze at the door, trembling, before looking back at the smug expression on Asshole's face. Everything went red, and he threw out a sucker punch, connecting with skin. Seconds later, he was shoved against the door and popped in the face with a quick jab. The taste of copper flooded between his teeth. His knee shoved between Asshole's and shook his footing and shoving him away.

The girl stood back, her hands out to stop them, but Mokuba was already done. He left, slamming the door behind him. As he stomped through the halls, he was fuming. When he reached the stairs, it had mellowed to annoyance with revenge in mind, planning to tell an RA.

By the time he was walking through campus, it had dropped to just being upset. It was one thing to insult him, or his name, because it was an abuse he could endure. Bringing Seto, his nii-sama, into it? That was a cause he always wanted to fight for, even when they were miles apart. Especially that they were miles apart.

Mokuba didn't even know where he was going when he ran out, only realised that he ended up at a coffee shop at the edge of campus when by the acrid and inviting smell. At least it had wi-fi.

He was left dazed and uncaring, standing in line with money crinkling between his fingers and eyes scanning the chalkboard for the daily specials, waiting for his order, like it was going to give him the answers about what had just happened. It was pretty dead at nine o' clock at night.

So when someone tapped his shoulder, he jumped and turned to face the blonde girl with glasses. Familiarity slowly dawned on him, the prickled feeling of who was standing before him raising hairs on the back of his neck, with her name on the tip of his tongue.

She must have read it in his face, giggling. "You don't remember me? Because I remember you, Mokuba Kaiba."

Mokuba searched for a name, and felt a spark over his head. "Rebecca? Rebecca Hawkins?"

Rebecca giggled. "In the flesh. Oh my God, Mokuba, you're all grown up!"

"Me? What about you?" He laughed. He was so enraptured with her standing in from of him that he hadn't heard his name being called until Rebecca pointed at he counter. He jumped, grabbed the coffee, and moved to the side of her as she went up in line. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Uh...college? But everyone told me you had already done all that," Mokuba said.

They walked together over to a small nook in the corner of the coffee shop. "I did. I'm starting graduate stuff now," she explained. Mokuba was doing math in his head, remembering her to be a little younger than him. Maybe a year or so. The idea of her still being in college, like in the past, was appalling. "What happened to your lip?"

Mokuba ran his tongue along his lower lip, feeling the split down the center. He hadn't noticed it was there, but wasn't surprised. "Me and my roommate sorta...got into it."

Rebecca grabbed her coffee and the pair of them walked over towards a cozy corner of the coffee shop, sitting down. "Yikes, why?"

"He was being a dick, that's all. It's why I'm here. Nothing serious."

Rebecca ran her finger over the rim of her cup, side-eyeing Mokuba because she knew there was more to it but said nothing. She changed subjects. "So what's your major?"

"Business and accounting."

"Not IT or anything like that?" Rebecca asked.

"Nah. That's Seto's gig; I mostly do PR stuff anymore. Felt like it made sense," Mokuba said. He leaned back in his seat and slumped down, a little more comfortable than he had been when he walked over there. The coffee was balanced on his stomach, emanating warmth into his hands. "Plus, I figure the degree will be good to hang up somewhere."

Rebecca laughed infectiously, and made Mokuba start to chuckle. "Hey, you still play Duel Monsters?" She asked.

Mokuba rolled his head over to her. "Does the sun rise in the east? Yeah! And Capsule Chess, too. I know you still play, I've seen, well, not seen but I've heard your name in tournaments and stuff."

Rebecca blushed, but also beamed with pride as she flashed him a victory sign.

"Well, since you probably won't be going back to your room, wanna come to my place and play a couple of rounds for fun?"

Mokuba arched a brow, but hardly hesitated. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great. Haven't found anyone good to duel in a while."

Mokuba hopped up, and Rebecca mimed him while he pulled his book bag over his shoulder. The air was filled with nostalgia as Rebecca struck up more conversation while they headed out and across campus. Finishing the paper never entered Mokuba's mind.

—

Charity felt like a dirty word in the Kaiba household, Joey had come to learn. Not because it was demeaning or beneath either of the brothers, but because, as he had gradually pieced together, it implied separating one's self from their actions. Nothing better than another carefully allocated donation from KaibaCorp, set in one of accounting's labyrinthine spreadsheets, occasionally updated by Mokuba, and then sent to Kaiba's desk quarterly to be signed off on.

Joey had, one day, asked what they should be calling their visits to the children's home "Bringing happiness," Mokuba had told him. When Joey turned to consult Kaiba, there hadn't been a flinch in expression, his opinion deferred to Mokuba's.

None of that changed the fact that Joey knew there was a soft spot in Kaiba's heart for the excursions, whether he admitted it or not. Relegating it to a number on a spreadsheet would have done it a disservice. Charity was not required—happiness was.

For the length of their relationship, Joey had been invited to join them with Mokuba's enthusiasm. When Mokuba went off to college, he had decided that Joey, now more natural around the kids in the children's home, would take his place while he was away.

Even at the time when Kaiba and Joey were fighting, they would come together for the kids at the children's home. It was often times the catalyst to stop an argument in the first place. Mostly because of the tender, more pliable side it seemed to bring out in Kaiba. Joey wondered if Mokuba knew that.

They trips were usually set to meet after work, and Joey always felt like the late one. Kaiba had already been there for an indeterminate amount of time, with his coat and tie pulled off and sleeves rolled up while he interacted the children in one way or another.

So when Joey walked through the door and was greeted with: "Mr. Joey! Where's Mr. Seto?" He had to mask his surprise as he replied: "He ain't here yet?"

The kids sat him down at a short table, one of them bringing up a board game, another dumping paper and crayons on the table. "Nope!"

Joey shouldn't have panicked, but he did. It had been a week since Kaiba had fallen, and he knew there was still potential for things to happen. It was the nature of concussions.

As Joey made paper craft decorations with the kids for Christmas, he thought of the worst possibilities and hid it behind laughter and smiles. He didn't want to get any terrifying phone calls from Isono, and in turn, didn't want to make any terrifying phone calls to Mokuba. He wasn't even sure if that was his job, or if Isono would handle the delicate matters.

All of those considerations were pushed aside when Kaiba walked through with one of the caretakers. His overcoat was in her hands. His suit jacket was pulled off and hanging off of his shoulders.

"Where ya been?" Joey asked, but he was hardly heard over the rambunctiousness of the children who pawed at Kaiba's hands and pulled him towards a corner of the room.

"Work. Something came up."

Joey gave a flat look of 'no shit' before turning back towards the kids. They had sat Kaiba down in a blue chair, some of them dragging up pillows and blankets. An older boy handed Kaiba a hardback book with a bookmark in it. It was slipped out, and the book thumbed open.

"Oh, let me do the voices," Joey said, and he went to stand from his place, but a little girl grabbed his wrist while other children chorused 'nooo!' and snickered. "Ouch, guys, really? Ya were lettin' me do it last time."

Kaiba had read through the last two pages they had left on while Joey interjected, and he let a cool smirk slip away before beginning to read aloud. Joey couldn't blame the kids for wanting Kaiba to be the only one to read to them. He had a hypnotising tone and rhythm in his voice that was neither demanding, nor at the same time, hard to ignore. Even for Joey, who had stopped working on the crafts in lieu of leaning his cheek in his hand and watching Kaiba in a way that could only be seen as a bit lovesick.

Two chapters later, the kids moaned for Kaiba to keep reading, but the caretaker overlooking the kids informed them that it was time for dinner, Kaiba's coat returned to him. Joey reluctantly bid the kids good-bye, hugging a few, as they ran out of the room and to the cafeteria.

Once they tidied up, the couple headed out of the children's home side by side, a blast of cold air hitting them in the face. Joey pulled his coat up close around his neck, and he turned to see Kaiba doing the same thing before reaching for his keys. Digging his scarf out of a coat pocket, Joey draped it over the brunet's neck. Kaiba flinched, but didn't stall Joey's hand while the scarf was wound around his neck. "It's cold," said Joey.

"Yes it is."

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"With what?"

"With work," Kaiba flattened the scarf down into his overcoat when Joey finished up. "Everything okay?"

"Someone collapsed in the labs," Kaiba mentioned.

"Holy shit, they alright?"

Before Kaiba could respond, the doors to the children's home burst open. A little girl, no older than four, ran out with something clutched in her hand. She ran into Kaiba's leg and hugged his knee. "Mis'er Seto...!"

"Iris, get back inside; it's cold," the female caretaker said, having chased after her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba raised his hand to stop the woman. The girl detached from Kaiba, and he knelt down to get a better look at what she was waving in her hand. "For you and Mis'er Joey."

Kaiba took the piece of construction paper, pink, cut in the shape of a heart. "Thank you, Iris."

The caretaker picked up the girl, urging her to wave goodbye. Kaiba stood back up, giving her a wave back. Joey hung over Kaiba's shoulder, getting a look at what they were gifted. The small heart had two stick figures on it, one with blond hair, the other with brown, and they were holding hands. More hearts were above their heads.

"That's totally your white coat, Seto," Joey said, and he pointed to what looked like a cape that the brown-haired one wore. "So...means this is us, ain't it?"

"I believe so."

"Aww, we're hangin' that up," Joey said, and pecked Kaiba on the cheek. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and was happy that Kaiba didn't stop him. He even bettered it by knitting his fingers between the blond's.

Joey smiled and asked: "Dinner?"

"No more of Nurse Joey's home cooking?" Kaiba retorted.

"Nurse is off for the night. I'm thinkin'...place down the road? We can walk to it," Kaiba didn't seem swayed. "It'll be nice an' cozy. Prolly jus' me an' you."

Kaiba's hand never strayed from the grip of Joey's fingers, and the blond never pushed it as they walked down the street, though he did lean close for the warmth between them.

Dinner itself was non-descript. A hole in the wall place where they sat in a private corner. Joey had laid the heart cut out on the table for them both to admire.

They spoke hushed to one another, though Joey did most of the talking, complaining about work while Kaiba was no doubt going over work-related e-mails and messages on his phone. Joey didn't mind, the irony wasn't lost on him.

"I was looking at listings for a high rise," Kaiba said at a lull in the conversation. He had set the phone down and away.

"What, thinkin' of turnin' it into somethin'?" Joey asked. Most of his dinner had been wolfed down, and he was nursing a beer. For most of the night, Kaiba had been pushing food around his plate and was more interested in a glass of wine.

"There's a penthouse that just came on the market."

Joey leaned forward. "...what are you gettin' at?"

Kaiba set down his fork and knit his fingers together. "I have considered downsizing."

"'Downsizin'? Ya mean like...movin'?" Joey was a little perplexed. It felt like it came out of nowhere, and the fact that Kaiba wasn't looking him in the eye while announcing this plan made him even more of a skeptic.

"If you want to put it that way," Kaiba said.

"What about the house? You...how seriously you thinkin' about this?"

Kaiba shifted, his shoulders squaring while he leaned back in the seat. Now, he looked Joey in the eye. "I planned on either selling it or finding a secondary use for it. Mokuba is out of the house—"

"—an' comin' back durin' breaks—"

"—and it's been a plan I've always wanted to execute, but never had a reason," Kaiba finished. His hands unfolded and he stole up the wine glass. "Until now."

"Until now?" Asked Joey. "What changed? Mokuba leavin'?"

Kaiba stared across at Joey, brows raising but silent to the answer. His tucked one arm beneath the other, the red wine swirled in the glass. Joey spread his arms in front of him, bearing his chest open and waiting for a response.

Until it dawned on him, and his hands turned to point at his own chest. "Very astute, Joseph," Kaiba said, and mockingly clapped against the glass. "I want you to come with me, perhaps in a day or two, and see what you think of the place."

"Hey, I...look, Seto, I don't know nothin' 'bout nothin' for that kind of stuff and..."Joey was blushing though. Deep down, he really knew what Kaiba meant, he just didn't believe him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Have I ever struck you as the joking type?"

"Only when ya want to be mean," Joey replied. Kaiba rolled his eyes and smirked, but he was shaking his head. "You are serious? So, ya like, okay let me see if I..."

"I want you to move in. With me. In a place that would be ours. And sometimes Mokuba." And all the statements were dotted with a cocky smile that flashed and then fell away.

Joey shook his head through them, somewhere between disbelief and dismay, his hands covering his mouth. "No...no I don't..."

"No?"

"Not 'no'!" Joey's hands slid from his mouth up into his bangs, pushing them up and back. "I...I don't think your makin' this decision at the right time."

"Pardon me if I don't follow."

Joey scoffed. "Don't play stupid, it don't work with ya. The...the you havin' been sick an' all."

"This was something I had already been considering before that," Kaiba said, brushing off the insult. "What's your answer?"

Joey's heart was in his throat, beating so fast and suffocating him. Parted lips said nothing, his hand extended across the table as if to make a point, but he didn't know what there was to say. Kaiba never went into anything without complete consideration of the consequences, and somewhere, Joey imagined there was a pros and cons list that he had drawn up in a private notebook shoved into the back of his office desk. The little, almost computer-type scrawl filling up the pages, leaving no thought without analysis. How many places had Kaiba actually looked at before he found 'the one' he wanted to show Joey? All of this meaning that he had considered Joey, of course he had. And that meant that...

A soft hand landed in his one left extended, thumb brushing along the rough ridges of Joey's banged up hands. It drew Joey out of the run-on of considerations and probabilities. None of which involved a future, but spoke volumes of Kaiba's state of mind. Joey dropped his other hand over Kaiba's, enclosing it. It was cold, with a shudder. The executive was flushed.

Nervous. Kaiba would never admit to it.

Joey pushed his heart from his throat. "Let me—us—look at it. An' then maybe. A'right?"

Their eyes met, Joey searching for that shudder in Kaiba's impenetrable expression. At first, Kaiba was unmoved, not even for the sound of a Mokuba text incoming, until there was a thinning in his eyes, a mock severity that frightened Joey until he noticed the smile. Brief, though powerful when coupled with the squeeze of Joey's hand.

"That sounds like an acceptable agreement," said Kaiba. He pulled back his hand back, regaining his elegant composure.

"You're happy," Joey said.

"I'm content."

"Hap-py. Say it with me," Joey chided. "It's okay to be happy about it. Unless your happy 'cause ya won, in which case, stop bein' a smug asshole 'cause I'm happy, too. Now answer your phone, Mokuba's blowin' ya up."

Kaiba relented to the order, scrolling up through the messages until he reached the top of the unread. A close-up selfie of him with a blond girl, a Duel Monsters field between them.

"Seems as if we aren't the only ones happy right now," said Kaiba. Joey leaned in when the phone was turned towards him.

"Who's he with?"

"Rebecca Hawkins."

Joey searched him memory for the name. "Yugi's grandpa's friend's granddaughter person?" He said, finding his own words convoluted. Kaiba nodded. "So, you think they...?"

"He hasn't said."

"So they are?"

Kaiba frowned. "I doubt it."

"Well, he's got a cut on his lip. Something's happened. Don't think he's goin' around sucker punchin' people," Joey pointed out. "Good for him."

"You're impossible," Kaiba said, and tucked the phone away while Joey was laughing. "I feel as if he'd tell me those details."

"He's a kid in college, he's gonna hide things," Joey mentioned. Kaiba seemed uncomfortable with the idea, and he aggressively stole up the check as it arrived. "Aw, c'mon, Seto, let him have his fun."

"Does it look like I'm stopping him?"

"It looks like you're constipated," Joey mentioned. Bills were placed into the check and the book slammed shut. Joey picked up the heart cut out and displayed it to Kaiba, loving. "You could interrogate him t'morrow, ya know. Tonight, me and you could have some fun, too. I think we've had a pretty good day."

The discomfort in Kaiba lessened with the affectionate distraction. They went to stand, with Joey leaning in to kiss him over the table. A pointer finger was pressed against Joey's lips. "Only if you can wait."

Joey licked the finger. "Not long."

"Until we get home?" Kaiba challenged.

Joey was already heading for the door, beckoning for Kaiba to follow him. So much was on the executive's mind, but Joey had put himself at the forefront. As he was so good at doing. Like magnets so inexplicably drawn to one another

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading. Next time, KenSan out!


	5. The Molehills

Chapter 5.

I really like this one!" Serenity protested.

Mrs. Wheeler clicked her tongue. "It's so poofy, though."

"But its so much like the other one! It makes me feel like a princess."

"You're a princess no matter what, honey. But you don't have to be an outdated princess," Mrs. Wheeler said.

Serenity pouted, hands bunching up in the wide hips of dress number 12, and she spun around one more time, billowing out the layered train and displaying it for her audience of four to see. The bodice was tight and low, covered in pearl-like beading. Wide, sheer strips angled over her shoulders but leaving them mostly exposed. The bottom of it belled outward, tulle covering the satin under-layer. Throughout most of the show, it was Mrs. Wheeler doing all the talking, giving a yea or nay on any of her daughter's choices.

The other three present, Mai, Téa and, to his own surprise, Joey, sat without much commentary, only speaking when asked, as if to let Mrs. Wheeler have her way. At least up until dress 12, where Joey shifted around on the opposite side of the couch from his mother. The other ladies, the bridesmaids, were squeezed between the tension. They weren't enough to stop Joey from leaning forward, sitting on the edge of the couch, and staring his mother down. Though Mai, sitting beside him, did try and push her hand against his chest, with little effect. "She says she likes it, Ma. Maybe, I dunno, let her put it aside and compare or somethin'?"

Joey remained calm for his sister's sake. More tempered than explosive teenager Mrs. Wheeler might have remembered. He had learned the art of an argument from dueling with the expert at it for far too long. Still, his fists were clenched overtop of his knees, unable to shake all of his annoyance and remain completely resolute in his promise to Serenity that he and their mother would get along.

"There are plenty more dresses for her to try that don't look so cheap."

"It's her day, let her pick what she wants," Joey said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Serenity's shoulders drop with her hands still squeezing the fabric. "I like the sparkly bits, Ren. S'like little fireworks."

"Thanks," Serenity smiled. She then turned to Téa and Mai who cooed and complimented. Which Joey was grateful for, not fighting the battle against his mother alone. "Alright, well, I'm gonna hold onto it and see? Maybe try in another one."

Stepping down from the dais, Serenity was escorted back through the hall to the dressing room with a salesclerk. When the door clicked closed, Mrs. Wheeler leaned her head back and sighed, long and loud. Joey rolled his eyes and whipped his phone from his pocket when it buzzed, welcoming the distraction. His mother wasn't baiting him into this argument.

"Everything okay?" Téa asked.

Another exaggerated sigh. "I never thought this part would be so hard. Watching her try on all these dresses...its just so surreal."

Téa nodded. "I'm sure it's pretty weird, huh?"

"Absolutely. I still remember her running around in diapers, but here she is getting married. I just," she sniffled and produced a tissue from her purse, "goodness. I never thought much of Duke back when she had her surgery, but he's made her so happy."

"Joey and Tristan were so ready to kill him back then," Téa laughed. "I sometimes think Joey still wants to."

Joey snorted. "Sometimes?"

"Well you haven't yet! That must mean something," Téa said.

"It was him or Tris, an' I wasn't 'bout to let it be Tris. My brother with my sister? No thanks," Joey said. He typed a few more characters, laughing to himself. He set his phone down after, and looked over at the three women as Téa reached over to Mai to bat his knee. They were laughing, but his mother seemed more content to stare at the dressing room.

"I'm much happier that she settled with him," Mrs. Wheeler said. "No offence to your friend, Joey, but Duke seems much more stable and successful."

Mai's hand settled on Joey's arm when she felt him flinch into her side. "Both your kids are very lucky, Mrs. Wheeler. It's hard to find one stable, successful man in this world. Let alone two."

"I suppose you're right," Mrs. Wheeler sighed, a grimace in her smile. "I'm honestly surprised you and Joey didn't end up together, Mai. You two looked so natural together."

Purple, manicured nails dug into Joey's arm when he leaned forward again. She used the other hand to pick through the blond curls. "Oh, you know," she sing-songed. "We had our fun and then moved on to bigger and better things."

"That's how life goes, I suppose," Mrs. Wheeler said, not hiding the displeasure in her tone.

"Mom!" Serenity yelled from down the hall. "Come here!"

Mrs. Wheeler rose from her spot and began towards the dressing room. "Oh dear, that can't be good. I'll be back in a minute."

Once the door closed, Mai removed her hand from Joey's arm, inspecting the nails first, and then the small divots in his sleeve, having felt him flex against her grip. He had slackened back into the couch, his thumbs hammering away at his phone screen. The ladies exchanged glances with one another, begging one another to ask if Joey was alright after the train wreck of a conversation. Téa shrugged and stared at her knees, picking loose fibers off her skirt.

"Well, that was stupid," Mai said.

"Only a little," Téa agreed. She looked Joey over sympathetically, biting her lip. "You okay, Joey?"

"Me? Yeah, 'course I'm okay," he said. His eyes flicked up from his phone, arms out stretching over the top of the couch. "Ma's jus' always picky about things—set in her ways. It ain't nothin' me and Ren ain't use to."

"Still, between you and her not getting along and her and Serenity not able to agree on a dress..."Téa said, a moan behind her voice.

"This is going to take forever is what she's saying," Mai huffed. Her arms crossed tight over her chest.

"They'll agree on somethin' soon. Like, prolly now, 'cause she really wants that one she just tried on," Joey said.

"There's no way you can know that," Téa countered.

"Oh yeah? What 'bout this?" Joey chuckled, and he revealed the face of his phone littered with text messages. "She texted me soon as she was back there."

Téa rolled her eyes and snorted. "Figures, brings us all here and only wants her brother's opinion."

"Yeah, that's sorta weird t' me too. I ain't got a lick of fashion sense."

"Don't even get me started," Mai said, hands displayed dramatically before she grabbed the collar of his jean jacket. "You've had this thing forever; get something new, hun, really."

A round of laughter began, and Joey shoved Mai playfully on the shoulder, knocking her into Téa. The pair worked together to shove him back with force, all the way off the couch while he sucked in air to breath he laughed so hard. The ladies had forgotten all about the prior, awkward conversation.

The mother and daughter walked out of the dressing room, Serenity donning the same baggy clothes that she had worn in two hours earlier instead of another dress. The salesclerk was flattening out the dress in a clear bag and ushering them over to the counter. Mrs. Wheeler headed in that direction, chatting up the salesclerk. Serenity went over to her brother instead, helping him up off the ground and hugging him until his ribs hurt.

Joey hung back from the ladies as they chattered with each other, the clerk trying to up-sell them. Once finished, they turned around and headed towards the door together.

"Are we still in for the ladies' brunch?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, of course," Serenity said, hands clapped together. "I have so many things I need to show you guys! I cannot decide."

Joey scratched at his chin as they headed for the door. He was more than happy that it was a 'ladies' brunch'. As much as he supported Serenity, going over the painstaking details of her wedding was not something he felt he had any talent for. If anything, he was only going to be in charge of planning Duke's bachelor party. And that was a maybe. "You guys have fun with that. I'm gonna get goin', a'right sis?"

Serenity stopped at in doorway, the other three women staring at as she looked back to her brother. "You coming, sweetheart?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I just gotta tell Joey something real quick, okay?"

Mrs. Wheeler looked between her two children, softening at Serenity's batted lashes and soft smile. She nodded. "Be quick, okay?"

Serenity watched until her mother was in the car before turning back and hugging Joey again, her grip worse than the affectionate hug before. Her nose buried into his shoulder, hiding her face. "Woah, uh...is, is everythin' okay?"

"Yeah," Serenity replied. "I just heard you guys talking earlier. The stuff that Mom was saying about you and Mai. I hate it that she pretends like you're not already with someone."

"Eh, don't worry about that," Joey hugged her back, rubbing her shoulders. "She don't bother me none. 'Sides, I was more worried about you an' her not pickin' somethin'. Which ya did, so that's a good thing."

Serenity pulled back, hands clasped at her waist. "Yeah, it's so close to the one I really want, I just couldn't say no."

"The one ya really want?" Joey repeated, and he recalled her saying that earlier.

"Yeah, let me show you. It's this super cute design by Monique L, and I think I got it pretty close."

She pulled out her phone and thumbed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The dress was displayed, the design similar to what she had picked out. So much so that Joey could hardly tell, but he was sure Serenity saw every glaring difference. "It's nice, Ren. Why not jus' get that one?"

"Well..." Serenity rocked her feet back and forth. She scrolled down to the price, which had Joey's eyes widen. "And that's without alterations. Kinda, you know, outta the price range. So I have to settle for next best, you know?"

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Joey found himself sympathetic. There wasn't much he felt he could do for her. He felt rather slack in his duties as her brother for this wedding, and he saw the passion in her eyes as she showed him the dress. His hands landed on her shoulders. "Ya know what? I got an idea."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna be wearin' that dress sis, okay? I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Joey, I don't...no, no don't do that. You don't have to do that for me. You've already done so much..."

Joey shook his head. "You ain't tell me no on this one either. I love you sis, and you deserve to be wearin' the dress you want. Jus' give me a day or two, and I'll get it figured out. Promise."

Serenity's eyes bolted down to her shoes and back up to her brother's determined gaze, hesitant. His hands squeezed her shoulders, which made a wide smile crop up. A smile he would do anything for. She hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Joey," she said. Her head turned, her mother hanging at the door waving for her. She kissed Joey on the cheek. "Talk soon?"

"Yeah," he said, and waved her off. "And don't tell Mom!"

Serenity's bubbling laughter spread to him, bitten down into his throat while his hands clenched tight in his jean pockets, proud of himself. Now, all Joey had to do was actually follow through. That wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

It must have been midday when Mokuba actually woke up. At least he'd been able to sleep; Asshole had vacated the dorm and hadn't been back the entire time.

He'd spent the entire night at Rebecca's, until the girl shoved him out of the dorm at sunrise, worried her roommate was about to come home and she could be caught. Doing what, he wasn't sure. Nothing had happened other than her thoroughly beating him in many rounds of Duel Monsters, no matter how hard he tried.

When he did wake up, he was greeted with several long texts from Seto, giving him lectures about safe sex that Mokuba was sure he had several years ago, under much less stressful circumstances. It was the manner that they were sent, so direct and abrupt, that felt suspicious. A little more on edge than normal, maybe. Fear of losing his baby brother? It was endearing as it was, perhaps, a little bit invasive.

It wasn't as if Mokuba hadn't ever dated anyone before, nor was he completely virginal. Seto knew that already.

The seriousness of the accusation laid around the scabbed over cut on his lip. His tongue ran across it. How easily those things could be misconstrued...though his brother wasn't usually the type to care so much, so long as he played it safe. Maybe sending that picture wasn't such a good idea.

 _I don't get mad when I've walked in on you and J getting it on :P,_ Mokuba sent, whole-hearted but serious.

 _Don't make this about me_ , Seto fired back. _You shouldn't have to worry about that much longer anyways._

 _What? You gonna learn to close the door? Lol u_

It never ceased to amuse Mokuba when he tormented his brother. Throughout this process of texting back and forth, he forwent any grooming and grabbed his backpack, heading for a two o' clock lecture. The noon class had been missed.

On his way, Seto texted him a link, and he opened it up as he jogged across campus and into one of the main buildings. His brows furrowed, looking over the slideshow of pictures of a penthouse, elegant and empty.

There was a price listed.

 _OMG! Are you seriously? With J? Like really...? Does he know? :DDDDDD_

Mokuba's grin split ear to ear, and he put his phone down to jog up the stairs. From across the gap he saw Rebecca, waving to her and smiling. She winked back before walking on.

 _We'll be looking at it soon_ , Seto replied.

As he entered the classroom, Mokuba fired out a 'what's up' text to Rebecca, having exchanged numbers (and Twitter, and Instagram, and Snapchat) the night before. But he was also sliding through the pictures of the penthouse again, coming to another thought:

 _So...no more mansion :(_

There was a considerable wait in Seto's reply, though there was a constant '...' for several minutes. He picked his seat and unpacked, poking his tablet awake. No more mansion. His stomach was sinking as much as his heart was fluttering. This decision hurt, even if he had pushed Seto to ask Joey to move in. He hadn't meant to another place. But he couldn't sit there telling his brother where he was or wasn't allowed to move. Not when his happiness was concerned. It had been a weight off Mokuba's chest that Seto had Joey to look out for him. It didn't feel like he'd left his brother alone to go away to college.

Rebecca replied back first, getting his hopes up. She could wait a moment.

 _I haven't thought of another use for it yet. Are you upset, kiddo?_ Seto asked after more then ten minutes.

Upset? No, maybe not fully. But if Seto thought so, maybe it was that and something more. The lecture had begun, and Mokuba went to work taking notes as he collected his thoughts. The memories of Seto and him in the house, all the things they had went through, the losses and the gains, the good and bad, came flooding back. Those walls would hold no more secrets, make no more memories—but maybe it was time for new memories.

Mokuba replied: _I think if you and J are happy, then I'm happy too! ;3 you just have to have a room for me!_

 _No. We'll set you up a tent on the roof,_ Seto replied within a second. Mokuba chuckled to himself, trying his best to stifle it from his classmates.

 _LOL! So mean! I'm squatting in the old house then! Well...never mind. A tent could be fun too :D You're not allowed in the tent tho. Me and J only!,_ Mokuba replied.

 _Aren't you in lecture? Shouldn't you be paying attention to it?_ Seto said.

 _Aren't you in a meeting? :/ shouldn't you be paying attention to that?_ , Mokuba replied, and smiled as he tucked his phone away, Seto's instant response left unread. He raised his hand to join in on the conversation around him. The move was a little sad, he had to admit, but it was going to mean the world and so much more.

* * *

Pacing may have been undignified, but that didn't make Kaiba want to do it any less. Want, but not do. He remained statuesque in the lobby of the penthouse. The realtor stood by his side, nervous, trying to get a few words in even without her client listening.

"Mr. Kaiba, perhaps we should go ahead and your partner will—"

"Be quiet," Kaiba ordered, his thumb pushing into his temple to stop the headache from pulsating.

It was an understatement to say that Seto Kaiba disliked waiting. It was worse for things that he had set up in advance and was using his lunch hour for. Not that he expected to eat during it—he'd barely eaten the three days since he had discussed the move with Joey at dinner. His stomach was torn up, and the only thing he could stand was coffee or tea. The last thing he'd truly eaten was the toast that Joey had shoved in his mouth that morning. He liked to believe it was the concussion, even if he knew better. Because the nosebleeds hadn't stopped yet, either.

Kaiba turned his wrist over to check his watch at the same time that the doors slid open and Joey came running in.

"I'm not late," Joey said to the tired glare.

"You are."

"Am not. You said twelve-thirty."

"And it's twelve forty-seven," Kaiba said, revealing the watch face to Joey. "Let's go; we've wasted enough time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wheeler," The realtor said in a perky, high-pitched voice. She had closed in on Joey, a brochure was shoved into his hands. They were ushered into an elevator that flung them up the tall structure. It was in the heart of Domino Plaza, within walking distance of most of the shops and restaurants (and KaibaCorp, Joey smirked).

"So there is built in privacy and security; the top floor can only be accessed through a special code, which you can set to whatever you'd like and it—"

"Unnecessary. We'd be installing our own security," Kaiba interjected, sharp.

"Ah, of course, well," the realtor cleared her throat as the doors opened up to a square antechamber with a single, white door with gold trim. A flight of stairs off to the far left side. Joey was looking out a high window, outlines of the buildings around them apparent but not completely in view. "All the space on the floor is to do with as you please, naturally. The wood floors are going to be changed shortly, unless something else is requested. There is access to the rooftop from here, already with a maintained garden and pool. We can view that later, for now why don't we—"

"We'd prefer to look it over alone," Kaiba said as the realtor slipped the key in the door.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Take your time. I'll be out here if you have any questions."

She held the door open as Kaiba strode through. Joey followed in tow, muttering apologies and closing the door behind them. The brochure was opened up, and Joey skimmed over the amenities list before he pulled his head up and caught sight of the entire place.

The living room, just off a circular foyer, was as big as his current apartment. While there was no furniture, he could imagine the pieces from the manor and his own apartment, picking out how they may have been arranged. Where they may have sat in the living room, curled up on the couch next to the fireplace.

Where they could make a home.

What struck him most, however, was the ceiling to floor windows, light flooding into the space. The sky was overly bright and blue on such a cold day. It made every other building have a strong outline. The bay wasn't so far off from them, either. When he approached the windows, close enough to fog up the glass with his breath, traffic was visible several blocks away.

These views weren't unfamiliar. He'd spent plenty of time in Kaiba's office, staring out the window and trying to pick familiar locations like a game while he waited. This place was far more picturesque. It didn't have other skyscrapers in its wake, save for KaibaCorp out of a specific corner.

Joey felt Kaiba step up beside him.

"And here is the six million dollar view, Mr. Kaiba. Look at how close you'll be to the office!" Joey said, putting on the perky voice of the realtor. Kaiba rolled his eyes, though Joey caught the barest hint of a smile and a hum for his reply.

The blond stepped away and began to show himself around, finding all the necessary rooms, though it was dotted with extras that he was trying to imagine a use for. It was still far less than the manor, which he had yet to fully explore. Or would ever have the chance to, when they got this place. When? If? He couldn't recall which he'd said to himself.

He opened all he doors, whether they were to rooms unknown, kitchen cabinets, or walk-in closets. He made sure to test the plumbing, at one point in his journey, to see if that was going to be a comfortable experience. Throughout his walk, there was a distinct lack of Kaiba, though the brunet's footfall came from somewhere, the high-vaulted ceilings casting a distorted echo.

"Seto?" Joey called, finished with the back rooms. "Seto? Ya see the bedroom? Its pretty awesome. Got this little stairway down into a..."

Kaiba was found near the dining room, leaned back, weight supported by a half-wall; his body almost completely in slack. One hand was held in the other at his waist, the thumb of the left rubbing circles into the palm of the right, absent. He was poised towards the window, but his eyes looked at nothing, only reflecting the windows and the skyline. For a moment, his tongue poked out and licked across his lips.

It was a sight rarely seen, Joey realised. A privilege to behold. The executive was lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to the world around him. Likely thinking or calculating something completely intangible, solving problems that people didn't even know were problems yet. His thumb and pointer fingers formed 'L' shapes, boxing them around Kaiba. A mental picture was likely all he would have gotten. It was all that he needed, too.

He almost regretted to break whatever reverie his lover was in, strolling up to him and touching his elbow. "Seto?" Joey asked. Kaiba didn't appear surprised by the touch. Ever the omniscient automaton.

"Hm?"

"You see the bedroom?"

"I looked at it online."

"It's got a little study off of it. Perfect for ya. An' that way I can yell at you to come to bed," Joey snickered.

"Unlikely," was the hushed response.

"Yeah, well, it won't be without effort," Joey jabbed at Kaiba's arm. "Helluva view. Really somethin'. Could get used to it."

"Could?"

"Well, yeah, sure. Definitely, actually. I could definitely get used to it," he said, finding himself committing to the apartment. "Yeah. Yeah, we should get this crazy place. I don't think we'd find a better view anywhere. 'Cept maybe if we were in the pool. Wanna check it out?"

Kaiba shook his head. The blond arched a brow then shrugged. A frivolous thing he and Mokuba would enjoy more than anything. "Well, I'm good if you are. It's a place with no furniture right now, but it's got potential."

"Potential," Kaiba repeated. Joey wasn't put off by his lover's quiet nature; it seemed to define him as aware, calculating, and refined. But coupled with the absence of profound character in his voice, Joey wasn't sure what he was looking at. Maybe Kaiba was just...happy. Or 'content' as he put it, and this was the result.

"Hey, 'fore we get goin', I wanted to ask ya somethin'," Joey shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back over to the window, admiring the skyline once more. "You know how the other day I went to my sister's wedding dress thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was talkin' to her after an' she mentioned how it was pretty much the one she wanted," his hands shimmied down his body to mime the dress, but pulled closer when Kaiba's reflection stepped closer. "See, she actually had another dress in mind, but it's sorta...pricy?"

"No."

"I didn't finish—"

"My answer is 'no'."

Joey's shoulders slouched, and he didn't catch the glare in the window before Kaiba turned away. "Would ya let me talk?"

"I don't care to hear what you're going to say."

Joey scoffed. "Oh yeah? What am I gonna say?"

"You want me to buy your sister's wedding dress."

The blond felt his eye twitch. Omniscient automaton. "Its not that expensive. Jus' expensive for her."

"Then why don't you get it?" Kaiba asked, his profile in view for half a second. Joey's lips thinned. "That's what I thought."

"Look, I promised her that I would—"

"Then you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Kaiba said.

"Can't ya jus' cut the crap? Why are you so upset? You were fine a minute ago. Are you angry 'cause I was late? This your way of gettin' even?" Joey shifted away from the window, hearing Kaiba's heavy footfall as he walked away. "I'm wasn't finished talkin'!"

"But I am finished listening."

"That's too damn bad, 'cause boy do I gotta lot to say," Joey said, determined to make Kaiba listen. This was something that should have been easy. Kaiba seemed in the right mood for it. Moreover, it wasn't even about him. He wouldn't have asked for the money for himself, just for one simple gesture of kindness. Joey knew never to ask for money or expect anything extravagant. Even their gifts to one another were simple, lacking a price tag. That Kaiba was affluent just happened to one of the details of their relationship. That Joey couldn't care less for the finer things in life made it easier for him and Kaiba to get along. It created security, for Kaiba, in knowing that the person by his side didn't have any ulterior motives. "I know it ain't my money, but I never ask you for anythin'. Ever."

"My decision has been made."

"But it's not even for me! It's for Serenity!" Kaiba neared the door without pause. "I know you can hear me."

"Joseph, stop this nonsense," Kaiba's said. He stopped in his place, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He pressed his thumb into a blurry eye as the headache worsened. "I am not in the mood."

"When are you ever?" Joey asked.

"We are done with this conversation," Kaiba said, and he turned back towards Joey. The blond felt gravitated towards him then.

"You are. I ain't."

"I said 'we're done'."

Joey was chest to chest with the executive, close enough to incline his head upwards where the few inches between them became miles.

"Why is it such a big problem when I talk about money? Why is this always an argument? You're wantin' to spend God knows how much on this place," his arms swung around the apartment, "an' I jus' want to give my sister somethin' to make her happy. If you asked me t' do somethin'—anythin'—for Mokuba, I would do it in a heartbeat; no matter what it cost."

"That is not the same thing," Kaiba said, his voice dropping to a disgusted, whispered tone. "You have no place comparing any of these things to your selfish wants. You've made promises you couldn't keep, with things that aren't yours, and did so without discussing it with me first."

"Oh, so that's it? That's what this is about? That I didn't get down on my knees and grovel to ya?" Joey grabbed Kaiba's lapels and squeezed them tight, their chests touching close enough to feel a heartbeat. "If that's what ya think is gonna happen, then you picked the wrong damned person t' drag into your bed."

Kaiba's hands folded around the fists, and Joey noticed two things: how icy-cold they were, and how they seemed to tremble and struggle when he tore the assaulting hands down and away. The blond stepped back, making distance, his anger waned to worry about what Kaiba's trembling hands might mean. Were they about to get into a physical fight? They hadn't had a even had a fight in high school, despite the numerous times it had been threatened.

"You are on thin ice," Kaiba jutted a shoulder forward, arm out reaching for Joey's wrist again, missing at the first grasp and landing on the second. His fingers were like wet noodles, tenuous and searching for something tangible. "This...this discussion...y-you have..."

The full weight of Seto Kaiba came bearing down on Joey with such suddenness that they both almost toppled over. The closeness allowed for him to wrap tight onto Kaiba's waist. Fingers clawed at any tangible piece of clothing to hook into, plucking past the leather belt and dragging his dress shirt out instead. The hold was secured as Kaiba stuttered a few paces forward, conscious somewhere, but unable to plant his feet down and turning pigeon-toed instead. Joey guided the limp body to the floor, folding Kaiba's legs to the side and adjusting him so that he sat upright, leaned against Joey's side. His head lulled into the crook of Joey's shoulder, chestnut hairs tickling his nose. A pale cheek, ice-cold like the hands before, surprised the exposed flesh it laid against.

"Seto?" Joey jostled Kaiba's shoulder. "Seto, what's the matter?"

Kaiba lifted his head, his eyes opened in narrow slits, darting back and forth. His hands flattened on the floor, fingers flexing wide and nails scrapping through the wood grains. The eyes squeezed closed again, Kaiba's face twisted in silent torment, beginning to settle as Joey raked his fingers through the chestnut strands, fixing them where they were displaced.

"I have a migraine," Kaiba said after so long.

"Is that why you're bein' a jackass?" Joey asked. His voice had softened, dropped to a hush. "That's why you're arguin'?"

"I was making a point," Kaiba said. He braced forward to stand, Joey guiding him upwards and taking a brunt of the weight where knees were still buckling. Kaiba's hands went behind and mechanically tucked his shirt back in. "Which you still don't seem to get."

"Stop it," Joey said. His hand pressed on Kaiba's shoulder and rubbed. "We can talk 'bout this later, when you ain't passin' out on me."

"I didn't pass out," Kaiba said. "I was perfectly aware of my surroundings I just—"

A kiss was planted, tender but firm, on lips that were much warmer than the skin surrounding them. His hands ran down Kaiba's cheeks and tried to press his palms' warmth into them. Their eyes locked together, and Joey kissed again, short and sweet.

"Stop tryin' to be right for two nanoseconds, a'right?" He asked. His hands dropped to envelope Kaiba in loose hug, forehead buried in his shoulder, sighing. "God, Seto, I love ya, but you're scarin' the shit outta me."

"I love you too, but I promise you, I'm fine," Kaiba said and embraced Joey back, craving the warmth of another body against his. Craving his earthy musk, undercut with the smell of motor oil and body wash, that permeated from the blond.

"Really, really? Like, this is all jus'...the concussion? You're really okay?"

"Yes, I'm really okay," Kaiba said. Joey pinched his lips, ready to contest that fact. His gut told him so. But his heart didn't want any more arguments today. "Do you still want this place?"

"Yeah, a'course. Why would ya think I wouldn't?" Joey asked. They pulled away from each other, and Joey wrapped his arm around Kaiba's elbow to guide them towards the door. "Argument here ain't any different than one at the manor, anyways. An speakin' of arguments...is it alright if we help Serenity t' get the dress she wants?"

"I'll think on it," Kaiba replied.

Joey nodded. That was good enough for him.

As they stepped out, they were greeted by the rapid fire questions from the perky realtor. Joey looked up and over at Kaiba's, his expression just as absent while answering her questions as it had been when the blond snuck up on him before. His left was even rubbing into his right again. Which only had Joey question what he had saw in Kaiba before—what he might have had been missing. What Kaiba wasn't telling him.

* * *

A/N: the worst argument in the world to have, I think, is about money...oh lord, theee two and that? Yikes. Til next time, KenSan out!


End file.
